


heads or tails and fairy tales

by ForASecondThereWedWon



Series: Spidey-shots, Spidey-shots, now they're done, thanks a lot <3 [55]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (excuse me why wasn't that already a tag?), Aftermath of Violence, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, MJ knows Peter is Spider-Man, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Spider-man shenanigans, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForASecondThereWedWon/pseuds/ForASecondThereWedWon
Summary: Spider-Man turns to some new friends for advice on whether or not he should tell MJ he likes her.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spidey-shots, Spidey-shots, now they're done, thanks a lot <3 [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368034
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66
Collections: The Spideychelle Shuffle





	heads or tails and fairy tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spidermanhomecomeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermanhomecomeme/gifts).



> Based on the following lyrics from "Are We the Waiting" by Green Day:
> 
> _Starry nights, city lights/Coming down over me/Skyscrapers, stargazers in my head_

“So, I’m torn, you know?” Peter reiterates, huffing a breath. “Because, obviously, hearing that she likes me back would be the best-case scenario and I can only find out if I tell her how _I_ feel first. But—”

He clutches his ribs, peering down to see if he’s bleeding through the suit. Always so tricky to tell with a shallow graze, when the blood wells up so brightly, red on red. It’d be way easier with a white suit, but then, man, white shows every little stain. The number of times he’d have to sneak the suit to the laundromat!

“—saying anything is totally terrifying. I mean, I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t think I’m much of an emotional risk-taker.”

Peter stares around at the men he’s overpowered in the narrow kitchen. There are a couple more out in the tiny front dining area, plus the guy by the register. All splayed out on the tile floor. Did they really think they could try to rob this pizza place of its secret tomato sauce recipe and get away with it? Is nothing sacred? He kicks the boxcutter away from the man who slashed at him and sighs, hopping onto the counter.

“I just really like this girl. Really, _really_ like her.”

“Sounds like she’s worth the risk,” grunts the guy who’s face-down near the back exit.

Nodding along, Peter considers this. Is MJ worth the risk? Of _course_ she is. He’s just never thought of it like that exactly.

“That’s actually super helpful,” he says. “This is why I needed an outsider’s perspective!”

He bounds from the counter, doing a quick head count in the pizzeria to make sure nobody snuck away while he was—he’s a little embarrassed to admit—monologuing about his girl troubles. Tilting his head back, he finds the grimy skylight. Through its distortion, the glow of a looming office tower scatters into sharper points that twinkle when Peter moves his head from side to side. Like stars.

“What do you think her favourite constellation is?” he asks dreamily.

The would-be thief closest to where Peter’s standing groans.

“Nah, you’re right, I should ask her myself. Maybe that’s my opening line?”

The last any of the men with their heads turned towards the front door sees is Spider-Man blowing them a kiss and leaving them to the cops before he launches a web and swings away into the night. They don’t know he’s heading for MJ’s apartment or that, when he gets there and tries to romantically lower himself on a web strand in front of her bedroom window, he gets tangled up and smacks his masked face against the glass. So his own vision is dancing with stars as he gets out the question about constellations, but MJ doesn’t seem to mind. Judging by the way she’s drawing up his mask and kissing him.


End file.
